hackINFILTRATION
by FanOfChicken
Summary: Someone is trying to bring down "The World", and the main charecter has been falsely accused of hacking the game. While dodging the Scarlet Knights our hero must put together the clues to fins out who framed him and get back his name.


Disclaimer: I don't own any material or rights to the .hack series and or video games. (And gundam)  
  
(AN: This is my first attempt at writing a story that isn't a bunch of random stuff :P, don't laugh)  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
It was a cold winter day. The clouds shrouded the sun and snow was coming down rapidly. This was all just minor detail for Ben. Today was the day that it was coming out. The day he had been waiting for since it was announced. The release of "The World".  
  
"The World" is a massively multiplayer online RPG that he had first read about in a magazine about 1 year ago. It had been anticipated as one of the greatest games to come in the next year and he was hoping it would live up to its name, with and advanced combat system where you controlled almost every moment of your character in such a fluent way that if feels like the game is a movie. But you wouldn't control your character normally; there would be virtual reality headset with microphone allowing the utmost control of the player through direct thoughts  
  
He quickly got some breakfast and sat eager near the phone waiting for it to ring. Slowly he sat for at least 30 minutes until finally a loud ringing jarred him from his daydreaming state and he quickly answered the phone  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Yes this is Electronic-Spot your copy of "The World" has arrived, and feel free to co—hello?"  
  
Ben had already gone off to the car and had started away before the E-S person realized he had hung up. He was driving as fast as he could without going over the speed limit and hitting other cars. It took him about 10 minutes (A new record!) to get to the store.  
  
"I'm here to pick up my copy of The World, name is Ben Stevenson," Ben said to the cashier.  
  
"Umm, yes here is your copy... and it looks like you've paid in advance so you're ready to go," said the cashier as smiled and handed Ben he bag with the copy of the world in it.  
  
"Have a good day!" replied Ben running out the door waving at the cashier.  
  
Ben quickly drove home, about 12 minutes he guessed. He ran up to his room and slowly opened the door. He waded through the piles of dirty clothes to get to his desk on the far side of his room. He turned it on and cleared off his desk a bit while waiting for the computer to start up.  
  
The computer screen flickered on and he slowly turned around checking to see if his little brother was watching him to get his password and wreak havoc onto his files. 'The coast is clear' he thought to himself while typing in his password. He rummaged through his clutter on his desk and found his remote to his stereo and turned up the volume and inserted the disk into the drive.  
  
The initialization screen popped up and he clicked install, thankfully he had recently gotten a new computer so the installation would be shorter, or so he though.  
  
"5 hours for an installation?!" he exclaimed reading the installation progress window.  
  
"Well that should give me enough time to learn how to play, and how to hook up the VR headset," he said dropping the huge manual onto the desk with a loud thud.  
  
He opened up the manual and smelled the nook book smell that anyone sane could enjoy. He started to look through it skimming to see the big points then after examining it he thought to himself 'This is going to be a while...' He started off looking slowly and then picked up the pace once he realized his download was already an hour done and he had only read a chapter out of 10. After he fully read through and understood the game to a good extent, he went down to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
He ran down the stairs to the kitchen to find his little brother, Mike sitting in the living room next to the kitchen watching his favorite show, SpongeBob SquarePants.  
  
"Hey nerd, whatcha doin?" Ben asked.  
  
"I'm not a nerd and I'm watchin spongebob" he replied.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, guess what I got?"  
  
"What, What?"  
  
"The World, remember me telling you about it. I might let you try to play it once I get used to it."  
  
"O thank thee, grateful brother" said Mike in a hugely sarcastic tone.  
  
"Meh, go back to watchin spongebob, my install is almost done and I need to get some eats."  
  
"Ok then, but promise you'll let me try once you get used to it!"  
  
Ben let out a sigh, "Fine, fine, you can even create your own character, and you can have 2 per account max so I might let you create one if you're nice to me."  
  
"Ok, Ok," replied mike as he went back to watching television.  
  
Ben quickly grabbed some chips and a banana (his favorite food) and headed back up to his room where he found that the install was complete. He walked over to his computer, laid his food on his desk, and double clicked the game icon on his desktop.  
  
He put on his VR headset and the game started up. 'Hmm... character name... how about Yariko, that's the name of my favorite character in Gundam Wing 2. 'Wow character creation is very, very specific, even down to the size of the eyes!' Ben thought to himself slowly choosing a character to match his class, which is twin blade. He went along through the menus, choosing his skills and customizing the parameters until he came to the fabled button. He had been waiting for at least a year to diverge into this massively multiplayer online world. He savored the moment until he couldn't take it anymore and he finally clicked the button...  
  
(AN: Reviews would be appreciated, and don't worry the next chapter should be coming soon :D) 


End file.
